


Colour Me In

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR The Flash 2x22 </p><p>Overcome by grief Barry goes to a random bar downtown to hide out and is greeted by a familiar face.</p><p>NOTE: Here I'm pretending that 1x15 ending of Legends Of Tomorrow did not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I started listening to "Hunger Of The Pine" and "Colour Me In" and this happened. I'm still blown away by tonight's episode. I thought it was fantastic. Those last five minutes really shocked me and broke my heart. 
> 
> Anyway while I ship coldlfash this is strictly PLATONIC also here for me 1x15 ending of LOT did not happen. This is simply Len randomly running into Barry, noticing that something was off, and simply offering to help.

There was something oddly comforting about drinking a glass of whiskey, even if he it didn’t have an effect on him.  Barry Allen was seated a scummy bar downtown. Somewhere away from his friends and family that were probably looking for him.

The glass of whiskey was disgusting but he continued to sip. At one point he lost himself in a quiet moment. His head suddenly in a swim of memories of only a few hours ago of Zoom killing his father.

“Barry!” A familiar voice pulled him out of his trance.

Leonard Snart was standing next to him. He had approached him from the left side.

“Barry…your hand…”

Barry looked down to see that he had crushed the glass. What was left of the whiskey had drenched his hand and the bar table. There were shards of glass in his hand and blood.

“Oh…oh shit.” He said, hoarsely.

Snart eyed the bartender and gave him a nod, “Don’t worry, let’s get that cleaned up. C’mon.”

Without even thinking Barry followed Snart into a bathroom, “its fine, Snart. I got it- I heal fast.”

“In order to heal the glass needs to be removed.” Snart stated.

“I’ve got it.” Barry said and when he lifted his free hand to pull out a shard it was shaking, violently.

“It’s okay.” Snart stated, “I’ve got it. I’ll be right back.”

Then the older man was gone and the bathroom door slammed shut. Barry was left alone in the bathroom. He held his hand over the sink trying to breathe. Trying to focus and then Snart was back with a small white box, “First aid kit.”

“You don’t have to-this is weird.” He laughed a little, swallowing hard.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Snart replied, “Hold your hand over the sink.”

Then in silence Snart began to pull out the glass, ignoring the fact that Barry’s hand was shaking. The older man used his other hand to hold him steady. When all of the glass was out Barry’s skin was already healing its self. Once his hand seemed relatively alright Snart turned on the sink to clean off all of the blood.

“All set.”

“T-Thanks.” Barry stuttered nervously as he took a handful of paper towels and wiped his hands.

“I could buy you a drink?” Snart asked.

 It was a weird element. Barry didn’t feel like himself. He felt numb and tired. Cold could turn on him at any moment and he wouldn’t even care.  However, his tone was different. It wasn’t drawled out and filled with cocky, sarcasm as usual. It was soft, steady, and weirdly comforting.

“Waste of money, doesn’t work on me.”

“Cigarette?”  Snart asked.

Xoxo

The pair stood outside in silence a few moments later.  

“You’re back from the Waverider?”  Barry asked.

“Who told you about that?” He inquired.

“Word gets around.”

“Yeah, I’m back. Might be for good.”

Barry wanted to tell him that he knew he was a hero. He wanted to ask Snart stories because the man was being so nice to him. Because he knew something was wrong. Because maybe he was just as tired as he was. Being a hero was…exhausting and painful.

“Central City is in real deep shit…you picked a bad time to come back. It’s mostly my fault.”

Snart didn’t reply for a long moment he just inhaled another hit of his cigarette, “Who is terrorizing the city?”

“His name is Zoom. He’s from another Earth.”  When Barry looked up at Snart the older man seemed unfazed, “You don’t seem shocked?”

“I’ve been time traveling for the last few months; I’m not really surprised by anything anymore.”

Barry nodded, “He….He killed my dad tonight. He brought him to my childhood home where my mom died…and he did it right in front of me.”

He heard Snart’s breath hitch faintly in the darkness. Barry kept his head ducked as he took another long drag of his cigarette to keep from crying in front of Captain Cold.

“Barry…” Snart said after a long moment, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Barry said, his voice cracked slightly but he covered it up with another inhale of his cigarette.

They stand in silence again until both of their cigarettes are finished.

Snart tossed his remains on the ground and crushed it with his boot, “You run here?” Len asked.

Barry nodded.

“My bike is right along the sidewalk, here. I could give you a ride?”

“No I’m good; I’ll run but thank you, Snart.”

“Sure thing, kid. You should head home.”

“Yeah, might walk a little first. But thanks for…thanks. I owe you?”

Snart smirked, “Don’t worry about it, kid.” He paused, “I could walk with you a little? I’m sure you are curious about my _hero_ adventures.”

“A little.” Barry said, because yes he was, “I knew there was good in you.”

Snart sighed, “Don’t make me ice you.”

Barry laughed, “Yeah, yeah Cold-so let’s hear it.”

The walked a long while in one direction and then back to the bar. Barry was quiet mostly and Snart did all of the talking. Mostly he discussed the time periods, mostly Russia and the Old West.  Barry liked the distraction. He dug his hands in his pockets as he walked and listened intently. His mind didn’t wander-his mind had something to focus on and it was nice.

When they got back to the bar Barry spoke, “I think you should continue doing it, Snart. If you have the opportunity-keep it up. Being a hero, it looks like it suits you. ”

“With the Flash’s blessing? Oh, tempting.”  He was being sarcastic but Barry knew on some level he appreciated it.

“I’m going to go. I mean it, I’m actually going home.” He sighed.

“Okay, me too. It was, well, it was nice talking to you, Scarlet.”

“Yeah, actually, you too. This was…I forgot for a while.” He said, “Have a good night, Snart.”

“Get some sleep, kid.” Snart said as he straddled his bike and drove off.

Barry watched him go and just for fun he sped past him. He ran and ran letting the speed force take him home. He wouldn’t sleep tonight, probably. However, it was nice to get away from reality for a few hours. 

Leonard Snart had certainly changed. Maybe not changed so much as become the person Barry knew he was meant to be. He hoped Snart would continue being a time traveling hero, it suited him.

xoxo

 Len felt the rush of wind and saw the bright blur of red as Barry Allen zipped past him. He watched him go with a satisfied smirk. Their interaction tonight was weird, awkward, but at the same time extremely satisfying. It was however, under unfortunate circumstances. 

Len maybe was too kind to him and too vulnerable. He stepped out of his comfort zone with him but Barry was too distracted to notice. Once he walked into the bar and saw Barry prior to the glass breaking he knew something was wrong. They certainly weren't enemies anymore but there was no guarantee that Barry would try and stop in the future from stealing something.

Len knew that they would probably, most likely not interact again like that so vulnerable and personal but the kid needed help and Len wanted to help. The red blur was out of sight a few seconds later and eventually Leonard Snart and his bike disappeared into the darkness.  


End file.
